


like drums in your head

by antiseed (knightspur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Floor Sex, Noona Kink, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/antiseed
Summary: Jun rolls her head to the side, fixing Minghao with a slow smile. “You know what would be fun right now?”She drives Minghao crazy— not always in a bad way.





	like drums in your head

Generally, summer afternoons go like this:

Jun invites Minghao out for a series of increasingly flimsy activities; going shopping, getting coffee, swimming, ice cream… Minghao shoots them down for being no fun, taking too much time, it’s too hot to go out.

And so they wind up instead spread out on the wooden floors of Minghao’s apartment— laying like starfish under the rattling old aircon, trying to soak up just a little of the cold air it manages to wheeze out.

Jun is too dressed up for doing nothing; with a crisp white button-up and a blue skirt that hangs just short of her knees. She’s probably still planning on trying to drag Minghao out into the humid summer air. In contrast, Minghao is barely dressed at all— she pulled on athletic shorts and a sports bra in anticipation of Jun coming over but at the moment she can’t be bothered with anything more involved.

Jun rolls her head to the side, fixing Minghao with a slow smile. “You know what would be fun right now?”

She drives Minghao crazy— not always in a bad way.

“What?” Minghao says arms stretched over her head, body slightly arched to keep from pressing her back into the floor and making it hard to get up later. She fixes Jun with a lazy glare, lips turned slightly down.

Jun sits up, shifting from laying stretched out on the floor to lean over. Her face hovers in Minghao’s vision, tucking her long hair behind one ear with her smile getting a little wider.

“You should kiss me,” Jun says, a bright litter of mischief in her eyes. Minghao frowns a little more, her eyebrows furrowing slightly together. It can be hard to tell sometimes if Jun is being serious or not. She’s quick to tease but just as quick to back down sometimes when Minghao actually takes her up on it.

“That’s what you wanna do?” Minghao asks, pushing her elbows under her so their faces are close together, leaning her head slightly to the side.

“You never wanna go out,” Jun says, pushing her lips together in a pout. “I just wanna have some fun.”

Before Jun has a chance to lose her nerve and call it all a joke, Minghao leans in and plants her lips against Jun’s. Her tongue strokes over Jun’s strawberry-flavored lower lip, teasing her mouth open, one hand coming to rest lightly on Jun’s hip.

It’s still something of a surprise when Jun doesn’t whip back or try to brush the kiss off with a laugh. She tilts her head a little, teeth tugging on Jun’s soft lower lip. Jun hums, her voice vibrating Minghao’s lips. She lifts one hand off the floor, curling her long fingers around the back of Minghao’s neck like she’s worried Minghao is going to pull away, tongue sliding over Minghao’s.

Minghao pulls back after what feels like a long time, looking at Jun with her eyes slightly narrowed, hand still lingering on her hip. As impossible as it is, Minghao can’t resist the urge to always try and figure out what Jun is thinking. But even smiling and breathing against Minghao’s mouth, she’s mercurial as ever.

“Fun?” Minghao repeats, lifting her eyebrows, fingers slipping under her tidy cotton shirt to feel the bone of her hip and her skin. Jun nods her head, leaning in further, pressing her long body against Minghao’s.

In spite of the fact that they’ve been laying under Minghao’s struggling aircon for the last ten minutes, Jun’s skin is still sun-warm and soft under the tips of Minghao’s fingers. She slides her hand up a little further, just to brush the high arches of Jun’s ribs. Jun swallows a giggle when Minghao’s hand tickles her skin, ducking her head forward and Minghao can’t tell if she’s really feeling shy or just pretending.

Maybe it doesn’t really matter. Minghao kisses the exposed side of her neck, either way, mouth moving over the flutter of her pulse, tracing the tendons of her throat. Jun makes a sound, a small whine that Minghao would miss if she weren’t already so close to the source of it.

It makes her smile, teeth worrying Jun’s skin. “Is this what you had in mind then, jiejie?”

Jun laughs, short nails scraping over the bare skin of Minghao’s side, the sound a little bit breathless. She shakes her head but only pulls away far enough to stretch out on her back, shirt riding up her flat tummy, one knee bent making the skirt she has on fall around her thighs.

“I wanted to get ice cream,” she says, grabbing the tops of Minghao’s arms to pull her in again, this time so Minghao is kneeling on the floor, hovering over her. She says it like a reminder as if the two activities are remotely the same— going out in the heat for ice cream or staying inside and getting Minghao to eat her out next to the fan.

Hell, in Jun’s mind maybe one is just as good as the other, Minghao can never tell for sure. Either way, Minghao isn’t really complaining. She bends forward, dragging her tongue along Jun’s collarbone until it meets with the collar of her shirt. Jun has one hand under her head, bent at the elbow to prop herself up and Minghao pops open the top two buttons of her shirt with quick tugs, ducking her head further to trace the newly exposed skin with her mouth too.

She drags both hands up Jun’s sides, over her shirt, palms curving around the bottoms of her breasts. Jun lifts her back into it, just a little, and Minghao rolls her eyes, the gesture hidden by the way she still has her mouth pressed to Jun’s chest. Minghao sits up again, pulling the rest of the pearly buttons open and letting the sides of the shirt fall apart.

Jun, resistant to all of Minghao’s efforts to improve her personal style, just has a plain, nude bra underneath. She doesn’t bother to do anything more than slide the strap down Jun’s shoulder until it meets with the sleeve of her shirt, enough to free one of Jun’s tits from the fabric cup. When Minghao’s lips close around the tanned skin of her areola, Jun tilts her head back with another little whine, her thighs pressing tight together. Minghao tongue rolls over the bud of her nipple, leaving the skin slick when she pulls away.

Minghao blows a stream of cool air over it, grinning to herself at the way it hardens further, pressing sloppy kisses to her breast and the center of her sternum. Jun isn’t in the same kind of rush that she is, but that’s no surprise. When it comes to fooling around, she’s happiest laying back and letting Minghao please her. She’s on the border of lazy, but it’s never really bothered Minghao that much.

(If she likes pampering Jun with attention sometimes it’s a secret she’s taking to the grave.)

She purses her lips around Jun’s nipple, this time hollowing her cheeks and sucking on it until Jun mewls, fingers digging into Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao pulls away, pressing another kiss to it before dragging her mouth down the flat plane of Jun’s stomach. Her tongue dips into Jun’s navel, teeth scraping the edge of it before she reaches the waistband of the skirt.

Instead of getting rid of it, Minghao pushes herself up, using her palms to open Jun’s thighs, making the skirt ride up on its own. Jun sighs, her knees falling apart easily, giving Minghao a peek of the dark blue panties she has on. Minghao drags her nails up the inside of Jun’s thigh, making her leg twitch, before pressing two fingers against her crotch where there’s a wet spot starting to form in the fabric.

“So this is why you came over,” Minghao says, more smug than accusing, leaning over to watch Jun’s face. Her lips part, pushing her hips down into the slow massaging of Minghao’s fingers. She tips her chin back, a grin on her face as well.

“Would you rather I go somewhere else?” She asks, fluttering her eyelashes. It’s the kind of thing that Minghao definitely shouldn’t fall for— she and Jun aren’t girlfriends. They aren’t anything, really. Jun’s not even gay, according to her.

“Yeah, right,” Minghao says, but her fingers press harder, finding Jun’s clit through the thin fabric and rubbing against it.

There’s no reason to be _jealous_ or for Minghao to want to hear that Jun comes over here to fool around because Minghao treats her best— knows what she wants and how to give it to her. It’s all just ego.

Minghao huffs a small, annoyed breath, not sure if it’s directed at Jun or herself, looking down at where her hand is hidden under Jun’s skirt. Jun’s shoving her hips down into the friction now and even with the fabric in the way Minghao can feel how she’s slick and excited.

Jun whimpers when Minghao’s hand pulls away, mouth open like she’s going to complain, but Minghao just lowers herself to the floor, chest pressing into the cool wood, so she’s face to face with Jun’s pussy and pulls her closer, sliding her whole body down the floor. She doesn’t bother to move the skirt, ducking her head under it and dragging her tongue over the outside of Jun’s panties. The fabric is damp and warm against her mouth even with the barrier in the way the sharp taste in Minghao’s mouth makes her stomach twist up.

“You always get so excited, jiejie,” Minghao says, purring the words out against Jun’s thigh before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. As good as Jun is at getting under her skin, Minghao knows all the right buttons to push as well. “I barely touched you and you’re so wet already.”

“Ah…” Jun sighs the sound out and Minghao moves her mouth up higher, sucking a mark where no one else is likely to see it. It’s hot, trapped under the fabric of Jun’s skirt without the fan blowing over her face but at the moment Minghao doesn’t really care. She keeps moving upward, nipping at Jun’s thigh, mouth following the elastic of her panties down the crease of her leg then over to press her tongue flat against Jun’s pussy again.

She uses two fingers to grip the side of the fabric, pulling it out of the way. It’s worth taking just a moment to admire the sight in front of her, even in the relative twilight, how Jun’s cunt is wet and flushed pink with blood, just waiting for Minghao’s mouth.

“So pretty, jiejie,” she breathes, more honestly than she means to.

Minghao drags her tongue long and slow between Jun’s lips, savoring the sound that Jun warbles out. She curls her tongue around Jun’s clit, stiffening the muscle and using the tip to drag in tight circles around it. Jun’s thighs tighten, pressing in on either side of Minghao’s head in an effort to keep her where she is. Minghao closes her lips around the hard bud of Jun’s clit, using them to tug on it, rubbing the flat of her tongue along it.

Jun’s breathing goes high and strained, fingers wrapping around the hem of her skirt and pulling it tighter over Minghao’s head. There’s nothing else for her to hold onto, really. Minghao uses her thumb to part Jun’s lips further, tongue sliding down to her opening, dipping the tip in.

She’s warm and tight inside, giving way when Minghao’s tongue pushes inside. Jun squirms and Minghao digs her nails into the outside of her thighs, trying to keep her from wiggling her way across the floor. Her head leans slightly to the side, temple against Jun’s skin, stretching her jaw open to press her tongue in further, teasing along Jun’s silky inner walls.

Minghao slides one hand under Jun’s skirt, molding her hand along the curve of her pelvis, fingers teasing her clit. She fucks her tongue Jun on her tongue in short, sharp bursts, keeping her from getting used to the pace. Jun moans, her voice rising above the rattling of the dying aircon, arching her hips up in an attempt to push Minghao’s tongue in further. She slides her tongue out, lapping over Jun’s opening in broad strokes, lines of Jun’s slick and her own saliva leaking down her chin. It’s hard to really mind the mess she’s making, more preoccupied with Jun’s shaky breathing and the way her plush thighs squeeze together, muscles quivering while Minghao works over her clit.

Minghao sits up a little further, hooking Jun’s thighs over her shoulders and lifting her as well, mouthing at her clit once again. She can’t see Jun with the fabric in the way but she can squeeze her eyes shut and picture it; Jun with her mouth open, bangs sticking to her forehead, all her clothes in perfect disarray while she tries to roll her hips against Minghao’s mouth. 

It helps that Jun is never quiet. Even her breathing is loud, with high _ah’s_ attached to each inhale. Minghao moves her face back a little, dragging her fingers down Jun’s pussy before sliding one in, dragging teeth along the sensitive inside of her thigh. Jun clenches down around her finger, her whole body drawn long and taut, nails scraping uselessly over the floor. Minghao’s tongue drags over her clit again, more teasing than anything else.

“M- Minghao,” Jun whines, managing to sound petulant still, reaching one arm out to grasp at Minghao’s arm. “Please. Make jiejie come.”

Hearing that shouldn’t do the things to Minghao that it does— Jun isn’t even begging so much as she is sulking. But Minghao still clasps her own thighs together and puts her mouth over Jun’s clit again, lapping at it quickly. She curls her finger, sawing her wrist back and forth until it starts to ache dimly.

Jun is loud when she comes, her voice bouncing off the walls and probably getting stuck in Minghao’s head for the next several days, even when she tries her hardest not to think about it. Minghao drags her tongue along Jun’s fluttering cunt, moving her finger out of the way, licking away the excess of fluid until Jun’s voice is shaking, threatening to crack in half.

She’s careful about laying Jun’s hips back on the floor, pulling her head out from under Jun’s skirt and wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand. Jun looks better than imagined but that’s no surprise— Minghao can never manage to really do Jun justice in her own mind— there’s a flush on her cheeks and her lip is bitten red and swollen, the straps of her bra slipped uselessly down her shoulders.

“Come here.” Is the first thing she says, pulling Minghao by one of her arms until Minghao is on the floor, laying on her side, facing Jun. Jun smiles, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, before leaning in to kiss Minghao’s wet mouth.

Minghao moans into it, unable to help herself. She has one hand stuffed past the hem of her own shorts, finding her own clit, letting Jun take charge of kissing her. Jun is always messy and lazy after she comes, her tongue in Minghao’s mouth seeking to do nothing but tease. It doesn’t matter. Minghao wraps her other fingers in Jun’s hair and pulls her closer, gasping against her lips.

Jun kisses the tip of her nose, petting her long, slender fingers through Minghao’s shortcut hair. “So cute… are you gonna come for jiejie?”

Minghao squeezes her eyes shut and nods, fingers quick and relentless between her legs. She can still taste Jun at the back of her throat, combined with the lingering strawberry flavor at her mouth. Jun’s fingers run through her hair, cupping the back of her neck and she kisses Minghao once again.

It’s good. It’s enough— it’s more than enough. Minghao comes with a sound she tries her hardest not to make, panting into Jun’s mouth and making a sticky mess of her hand and the inside of her shorts. She doesn’t want to notice how Jun coos at her a little, or the funny flipping in her stomach that’s not just an orgasm.

Minghao rolls over on her back, pulling her hand free and wiping it carelessly on the side of her leg, eyes cutting sideways to watch Jun sit up, putting her clothes back in order. The back of her shirt is damp with sweat and wrinkled. Minghao doesn’t point it out, just pretends she was watching the ceiling the whole time.

The ancient aircon drips water onto the floor, narrowly missing Minghao’s forehead. Jun looks down at her with a smile.

“Wanna go get ice cream now?” She asks, head cocked to the side, looking the same as she did when she showed up only a little mussed, still flush and glowing from coming.

“Fine,” Minghao grunts, heaving up to her feet with a sigh.

And that’s the way her summer swells on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not, in general, a big 8junist but I'm having nasty writer's block and CYZJ and my friends baited me into writing this.


End file.
